Little Snowflake
by Adazula
Summary: Elsa has watched her sister become a mother as well as happy. She's proud to be an aunt to her nephew though deep down she yearns for a child of her own. She never thought it would happen. Until she sees an abandoned baby. MOMMY ELSA! SECOND STORY IS UP. It's about the birth mom.
1. Little Snowflake

**Hello Frozen fans. I am Adazula and I am a fanfic author. I mostly do Big Hero 6 and How To Train Your Dragon fanfics, but I decided to release my for Frozen fanfic in honor of Christmas. I hope you guys like it. If you like what I have to offer, check out the rest of my stories.**

* * *

Little Snowflake

By: Adazula

Story Description: Elsa has watched her sister become a mother as well as happy. She's proud to be an aunt to her nephew though deep down she yearns for a child of her own. She never thought it would happen. Until she sees an abandoned baby.

* * *

Elsa has been looking through documents all afternoon and is feeling nothing but exhaustion. She has to fund the broken docks. Tear down the school. No. Wait. Tear down the broken docks. Fund the school.

" I need a break." She deems herself and she rarely admits this. That usually proves how stressed she is right now about her job as queen.

Her attention turns away from the documents when she hears doors to her study open and close. Along with the sound of little feet. She smiles at who it is.

" Aunt Elsa!" She hears her three year old nephew towards his aunt's open arms. " I brought you something!"

" Caleb." She giggles as she embraces the young boy. " What have you brought me that was so important?"

" This!" He excited pulls a piece of paper out of his overall pocket to show her. It was a drawing of his whole family in front of the palace. Along with Sven and Olaf in the picture.

" Now this is a good drawing." She compliments his work. She knows he must have really worked hard on it and she is so proud of him.

He beams at her with his bright blue eyes. He looks like his father with the exception of a hint of red in his blonde hair that makes it more strawberry blonde than golden. No doubt where he got that from along with his bubbly and energetic personality.

" Does your mother know where you are?" She asks him.

" Uhhh…" He says skeptically. Which always points out that he didn't tell her where he was going. Again.

" Well. I think you need to find your mom before she sends the guards out to search for you again." Elsa advises him with a laugh.

Anna has sent guards out before out of frantic and worry about him ever since he could walk. More than once, but it's understandable. He's her first kid. What do you expect her to be?

" Alright!" He says before he runs in the direction came from. " Bye Aunt Elsa!" He shouts as he opens the door to leave.

" I'll see you later." She waves at him before he disappears. It was then she sighs.

She doesn't know why she feels this way. Every time Caleb comes, she dreads when he leaves. It leaves with an empty feeling in her chest. Like she is missing something in her life.

She does want kids. She knows it. When Anna complained about the midnight feedings when Caleb was a newborn, Elsa dreamed of it. When Kristof would try to avoid diaper duty as much as possible, Elsa wants to seize the chance of doing it as much as possible.

But as much as she wants a child of her own, she doesn't want to marry. The idea of marriage to her is not the commitment she is looking for. It especially lessened when Hans tried to marry her sister in order to seize Arendelle's throne. So the idea of marrying a man for children is out the window.

Elsa just eventually gave up on the idea of being a mother. As long she is aunt, she should be happy and satisfied with her life. But the emptiness is still there.

She eventually hears a knock on her door.

" Come in." She calls.

" It's dinnertime your majesty." Her maid comes in to inform her.

" Thank you Cindy." She thanks before she gets up from her chair to head down the dinning room.

She smiles as she comes in to see her sister and her family already at the table. Along with Olaf and Sven. Elsa can't help but laugh as she sees Caleb trying to mimic Sven like his Dad.

" You should listen your mom and dad." He mimics Sven before responding as himself. " I know Sven."

" Looks like he seems to be communicating well with Sven." Elsa laughs as comes over.

" Elsa sit down." Anna says very sternly. Not like her at all.

" Is there something wrong?" Elsa asks in concern.

" Yes. There is something wrong." Olaf says looking comically serious. He not so subtly says to Anna and Kristoff. " Why are we acting so serious all of a sudden?"

" Olaf." Anna says in a warning tone. Much to Elsa's confusion.

" Anyway. It appears that we must prepare the castle for another invasion." Kristoff says. Although he looks like he is barely keeping it together.

" Invasion!?" Elsa says. " But we did we do?!"

" We let another little person slip through our fingers." Anna says before she breaks down laughing.

" What?" Elsa says in confusion.

" Caleb is going to have sibling!" Anna finally announces in excitement.

Elsa can't help but laugh and cry. She's so happy for her sister. Another baby! She's going to be an aunt again.

" I know right! Although we are definitely going to be in the long run if the baby is anything like me. That's double the amount of trouble." Anna says.

" Well you should start planning then. This is such great news!" Elsa exclaims.

Anna of course dives right in on what both her and her husband need to do before the baby arrives. As well as preparing their son for his sibling. Elsa also takes note of her concern about the possibility of jealousy for Caleb. Though he will make a great big brother.

As Elsa is so happy about the great news, the feeling of emptiness grew in her stomach. She shouldn't be feeling this, but she can't help but have jealousy of her own for her sister. Which makes her guilt for her jealousy also grow.

Instead of saying her feelings to Anna, she makes the decision to hide instead. Just like when she tried to hide her powers. Though this time, she doesn't know how long she will be able to hide her own feelings about this.

* * *

A pretty, but young woman carefully and quietly carries a big box towards the palace doors in the middle of the night. She's in immense pain as well as exhausted. But she can't rest until she does the deed that needs to be done.

She looks around in the palace courtyard to make sure no guard are here at this point. Good. They're not here. She can't have anyone see her. More importantly the box before they need to.

She reaches the doors as a gust of wind blows. Making her shiver in response.

" Ok. Ok." She tells herself as sets the box down at the doors. The box tinges with ice on the rim when it is hits the ground. As well as moaning from the box.

" Don't." She quietly tells the box. " Please don't wake up."

The moaning continues for a few more seconds before it stops. Much to the young woman's relief.

She notices something moving on her right and instantly notices the queen walking out a side door and is coming towards the courtyard. She knows she has to leave now.

The young woman runs down the steps and out of the courtyard before anyone notices she was here. Leaving the box behind.

* * *

Elsa sighs as walks in the courtyard as the snow gracefully falls on the ground. She looks up at the moonlit sky and sings.

 _The feeling's come back._

 _I never asked for it._

 _I should be happy with the life I've made._

 _I've earn my redemption._

 _That's all I should need._

 _But why?_

 _Why do I feel this pain…..._

 _I'm a sister._

 _I'm an aunt._

 _I'm the queen_

 _of this lovely kingdom….._

 _I should be happy, but I'm not….._

 _This feeling of longing._

 _Of someone who looks up me and says,_

 _" Mommy. I love you very much….."_

 _And I would smile and say,_

 _" I love you more than the world…."_

 _I'm a sister._

 _I'm an aunt._

 _I'm a queen of this lovely kingdom….._

 _I should be happy, but I'm not….._

 _I want someone to sing a lullaby to._

 _I want someone that lets me comfort when their scared._

 _I want to guide someone through the hardships._

 _I want someone to see me as their parent._

 _I know I ask for a lot…_

 _I know I got what I need…_

 _I shouldn't ask for anymore..._

 _But my heart yearns for someone to call me,_

 _" Mom."_

All she hears is the wind whistling in her ears in response.

Elsa sighs as she head towards the main doors of the castle. It was then that she notices something strange near the place doors. A box specifically.

The box has a tinge of ice that covers the rim of the opened box which causes Elsa's curiosity to grow. She has only seen this before when she is doing it herself.

She walks towards the mysterious box in the courtyard and peers into it. Her pale face whitens even more with what she sees when she opens the box.

It was a baby sleeping peacefully. Wrapped in a thick beautifully made blue baby blanket tinged with ice designs. Though she looks to not be bothered by the cold. Elsa sees wisps of white hair peek out from the blanket. More white than her own. Along with a note attached to it.

To the Queen of Arendelle,

Due to circumstances that prevent me to raise this child on my own, I leave her with you in the hopes of you finding a better home than what I can be able to give her. She has no name and a clean slate. But she has ice powers according to a soothsayer, and I don't know how to care for a child like that. You should understand what she needs in a family. Please make sure she is taken care of. I am sorry for what I can't do for her.

A Mother.

" Oh. No." Elsa says in worry as she looks at the baby in disbelief. " Oh. No. No. No."

She immediately takes box with the baby in it and brings the whole thing inside the warmth of the palace from the cold. She sees her sister in the atrium reading a book on the stairs. She takes her attention off the book and looks up her sister holding the box.

" Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna notices her sister's scared face.

" We have a problem." Was all she can say as carries the box towards the atrium stairs.

Anna looks in the box and sees the baby. " Oh my gosh!" She gasps. " Someone abandon their baby!"

" I'm afraid so." Elsa answers as she places the box down on the staircase and she sits by it.

" Why would someone do something like this!?" Anna asks in shock.

" The mother must have had no means to care for her and she was afraid of doing so." Elsa decided.

" Why?"

" The baby's like me Anna. Like in terms of magical stuff." Elsa explains.

" She has ice powers?" Anna says. Elsa nods in response. " What are we going to do?"

" I honestly don't know Anna." Elsa says looking at the baby.

" Maybe Kristoff and I can take care of her." Anna offers.

" Anna you can't. You have another baby to prepare for on the way plus you two have your hands full with Caleb. You guys need another kid right now like you need a toothache."

" I know!" Anna admits to her situation. She knows that she can't spring something like this on her husband. A baby is a huge deal. Whether your first, second, or any number after. " It's just…. we can't abandon her." .

" I will find her a place within Arendelle. In the meantime, she can stay in the palace nursery. They should be able to care for her in the meantime."

Anna sighs. She's not happy about the lack of plan, but for now it's the best the two sisters got for the baby.

" Alright." She says. "Just make sure you find her a home soon."

" I will make sure of it." Her sister promises as she turns to a nearby servant. " Hilda. Take this infant to the nursery."

" Yes your majesty." She says as she comes over to take the infant.

The moment the servant picks up the box, the baby wakes up and starts to wail loudly in distress. Elsa on instinct, wanted to comfort the baby. But she forces herself to stand still as she watches the baby disappear when maid carries her off to the nursery.

" It just pains me to hear her crying." Anna says as she's about to cry herself.

" She'll be alright." Elsa says. But she isn't sure herself.

* * *

Elsa paces around her room. It's the middle of the night and she still can't get the baby out of her head. She's worry if the baby is being tend to properly or if she's being tend to at all.

" She's fine. She's fine." She keeps telling herself, but she can't make herself believe it.

She finally can't take it anymore and puts on her robe before leaving her bedroom. She quickly makes her way down the staircase and down the hallway to where the nursery is.

The Royal nursery was used for day and night care of the employees' young children when they are working as well as place for visitors during gatherings to leave their children at. They have expert caretakers. It is one of the best places to leave one's child when needed.

She opens the door to find the caretaker frantically trying to calm down the baby. Who is crying her little lungs out. Causing the rest of the babies and the young children to become fussy.

" Your majesty. I'm so sorry! I just can't get her to calm down. I…. I…. I tried everything." The caretaker says in stress.

Elsa walks straight over to the baby and gently puts her hand the infant's cheek and strokes it with her thumb.

The baby calms to a whimper as she looks at Elsa with her clear like eyes in distress.

" How did you know that it would help?" The caretaker says in shock.

" My parents did that for me." She explains. " I don't know why, but a gentle warm touch would always calm me down."

" I see. You should head back to bed your majesty. I will take care of things from here." She says.

" No. I…. I want to stay." She says looking at the infant. Just by looking at this beautiful baby did something that she never thought would happen. The feeling of emptiness was miraculously gone. Her heart feels more full than it can ever be.

" Would you like to hold her?" The caretaker offers.

" I…. I…. I shouldn't." Elsa hesitates.

" What are you afraid of?" She asks. Elsa thinks about it. She doesn't know what she's afraid of. Maybe she's afraid of getting too attached to this little baby. This baby needs a mother and a father. What can she offer? Sure she is the queen of Arendelle, but with all this responsibility to her kingdom, will she have time to care for a child?

Elsa says nothing as she holds out her arms and the caretaker passes the infant to her. Elsa says nothing as she slowly looks down at the end of infant.

Nothing can describe the feelings Elsa experiences when she looks at this baby. This helpless baby that is so much like her. Elsa may not mind the cold, but she doesn't want this warm feeling to go away. Not for anything in the world.

The baby coughs causing a breath of frost to hit Elsa. Which made the woman chuckle in response.

" You want to see something pretty?" She asks the baby. The baby's wide eyes just stare back Elsa.

Elsa maneuvers the baby so she can free a hand and conjures up enough snow to make a few beautiful snowflakes that could fit in the palm of her hand.

The baby coos as she looks at the snowflakes in wonder.

Elsa softly sings,

 _My little snowflake._

 _You are as beautiful as one._

 _You'll one day fly like one too._

 _The snow is a part of life._

 _It brings the green in spring…_

 _Despite the dying leaves in fall…_

 _The trees needs rest too._

 _You are a part of nature too._

 _So you rest as well._

 _You'll one day bring the fun of children_

 _You'll one day brings bond of a family closer…_

 _When you have your days of fear._

 _I be here and tell you that I love you._

 _My little snowflake_

 _You are beautiful as one._

 _You'll one day fly like one too._

By then, the baby falls asleep in the queen's arms peacefully. Elsa can't help but chuckle. Although a few tears come to her eyes as she sees the baby snuggle in her arms. Something she never got to have before. Even with Caleb.

Elsa could only stare at the baby girl.

" Is this what it feels like?" She thinks to herself as she continues to cradle the peacefully sleeping baby.

* * *

Anna have been walking around the palace searching for Elsa. It's not like her at all to not show up for breakfast. She's never late for breakfast.

" Is Auntie alright?" Caleb asks out concern when noticed she wasn't there.

" I don't know honey." She told before she left the breakfast room to go look for her.

She knows somethings up with her sister ever since she found that she was pregnant again last night. She has acted like that once before and that was when Anna told her she was pregnant with Caleb.

She knows about her sister wanting to be mother. Even if she doesn't admit, Anna can tell and she can't help but feel bad for her. She wants her sister to be happy. To see her unhappy made herself be unhappy.

She sees a caretaker from the Royal nursery approach her. Which is strange to her.

" Good morning your majesty. If you're looking for your sister. She's at the nursery." The caretaker says with a smile on her face before she walks away.

Anna head straight for the nursery. Anna can't help but wonder what her sister is doing at the nursery. She usually isn't seen there.

She enters the nursery and sees a sight. Elsa in her nightgown snoring in a rocking chair beside a white cradle.

Anna quietly approaches her sister and shakes her awake gently.

" Elsa?" She whispers. That wakes her up.

" Mmh?" Elsa mumbles as she slowly yawns and stretches before she opens her eyes to see her sister. " Anna? What are you doing here?" She asks in hush.

" I'm asking the same thing? You weren't at breakfast." Anna explains.

" Sorry." Elsa yawns before she continues. " I got a little sidetracked last night."

Anna then notices the cradle ands sees the baby from last night in it.

She smiles mischievously, " So that's why you're here."

Elsa groans in guilt, " I know. I shouldn't have, but… I couldn't help it."

" It's alright Elsa." Anna says in understanding.

" Anna… I…. know this is…. a little crazy." Elsa hesitates. " But…. I've thinking about it all night long and I want to…. adopt her. If that's alright with you?"

Anna chuckles, " Elsa you don't need my permission to do this. Even so, I think this a great idea. No. Not great. Fantastic!"

Elsa tears up. She's so happy that her sister is ok with it. She was worried about that. Elsa hugs Anna in happiness as she cries.

" It's okay Elsa." Anna gratefully returns the hug. " I know this is what you want."

" I know. I. I just never thought that I would be able to have this beautiful baby girl. I can't help but cry." Elsa says.

It was then that the two women hear fussing coming from the cradle. It seems the baby girl has awaken

Anna lets Elsa take over as she stands in the background to watch. For the past three years of her life, being a mother was the best feeling in the world. Now she's even more happy that Elsa gets to experience the same thing.

* * *

" So I have a cousin?" Caleb asks.

" Yep." Anna tells her son.

" And Elsa has a daughter?" Olaf asks.

" That's right. Now officially" Elsa says as she shows him her daughter. She's dressing in a silver baby dress and wrapped in a dark blue blanket with silver snowflakes on it.

" Where did she came from?" Caleb asks in wonder.

Olaf gasps in excitement, " I know where babies come from!" before turning a mock serious. " When a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they.."

Kristoff immediately covers Olaf's mouth before he continues. " Not in front of Caleb." He tells Olaf and Olaf nods in understanding Much to Caleb's disappointment.

" Awww…" He complains. I wanted to know.

" That's a story for when you're a little older buddy." Kristoff tells his son before he turns his attention to Elsa. " As for little snowflake." He gestures towards the baby, " Both her and your aunt found each other. Now they are a family."

" Well I'm happy you found each other." Caleb says before mimicking Sven who is next to Elsa looking at the baby," Congratulations on the new baby. Elsa."

Elsa chuckles softly. " Thank you Sven and Caleb. I just never thought this day would come."

" How did the adoption meeting go?" Anna asks.

Two weeks after Elsa's decision to adopt her daughter, she had a meeting with council and the child welfare whether to see Elsa was a suitable parent. Which to Anna, shouldn't even be a question.

" Oh. There were a few concerns from the council. One especially the fact of whether I can manage a nation and a child at the same time. But I told them that I will manage. Isn't that right my little snowflake." Elsa says as she gently strokes the tiny hand of her daughter.

" I'm so glad you managed to convince them." Anna beams. " I just can't believe I'm officially an Aunt!"

" No you know how I feel." Elsa grins mischievously.

" By the way, we have been calling her " Little Snowflake" for the past few weeks. Does she have a real name at least?" Kristoff asks.

" I thought her name was Little Snowflake. Like my sister." Olaf says in disappointment when he mentions the fever incident.

" I have been thinking for the past two weeks. Although she'll always be my little snowflake Olaf. I decided on good name. Gwyneira. Gwyneira Iclyn of Arendelle." Elsa smiles at her daughter and the rest of her family.

" Gwyneira." Anna says with a smile. She loves the sound of that name. " Let's called her Gwen for short though." Anna offers. " Be a lot easier."

" I think that's a great idea." Elsa says before she offers. " Would you like to hold her?"

" Me?" Anna says. Being her hyper old self again. " Oh! I don't know. I don't want to drop her. She's so cute. I mean, she is your first child and I'm a first time Aunt!"

" But Anna, you held Caleb for over a year of his life. You're a Mom. You should be a pro by now." Elsa laughs.

" Oh. Right." Anna suddenly remembers and feels immediately embarrassed of this.

All everybody does is laugh in response. Along with little Gwen, who now has a place to call home. But most importantly, a loving mom.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. The song lyrics actually were my own, so please forgive me if they are not so good. This story was actually on my mind. I was going to do a chapter story, but I think the one shot is good enough. At least for me, it is.**

 **Please tell me what you think of it. I wish you all a merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and a happy new year.**


	2. Mother SnowFlake

**Hello Frozen fans. I'm back with a second story. I decided to add this to the Little SnowFlake story. I thought that there should be another viewpoint to this story and I decided on the birthmother. So I hope you all enjoy this because I have been obsessing over this story for a while.**

* * *

Mother Snowflake

By: Adazula

Story Descriptions: Vanessa made a mistake and it has costed her. Disowned. Shamed. Pregnant. All at sixteen. She had to make a choice for her sake and her child's. She didn't care what would happen afterwards, but life is far from being done with her. Connected to Little Snowflake.

* * *

" So it is true." Her mother glares down at her teenaged daughter in such anger. " How dare you…."

The teenager is fairly pretty. She has very curly red gold hair that goes down her back in a thick ponytail and pale skin with a beautiful rosy hue. She normally is one the lean side, if it weren't for a slight pregnant budge.

" I can explain….." The young woman says before her mother slaps her in the face.

" I don't want to hear your excuses!" She shouts. " You always were difficult to control and what you did now has brought shame yourself and this family!"

" I was trying to bring this family money for food ever since Papa lost his job!" Vanessa pleads in defense to her mother. " I didn't think it would hurt anyone."

" You didn't think it would hurt anyone!?" Her mother says in outrage. " Now that the kingdom of Weselton knows that my daughter is whore, we will never live that reputation down. All thanks to you and that bastard child that grows in you!"

" I'm sorry!" Vanessa cries.

" No. I don't accept your apology. Because you are not my daughter anymore. You are no one's daughter. You are now a whore and you will die one." Her mother angrily yells. " You will get your stuff and get out of this house! I never want to see your face here ever again! You are dead to me as far as I'm concerned."

" Yes mo…." Vanessa stops in mid sentence in shame before she says. " Yes mam."

Vanessa quickly throws on her winter clothes and grabs the stuff she can carry in her satchel before she walks out of what once was her home with the door slammed behind loudly enough to leave an echo.

She treads through the snow of the Kingdom of Weselton. Shivers are sent down her spine every time she look up and see a glare from villager's face. Her reputation is no longer unheard of here.

" You should be ashamed of yourself!" A woman shouts.

Vanessa doesn't look up as she continues to walk through the Kingdom.

" Get out of our Kingdom! You Whore!" A man shouts.

She clenches her fist around the strap of her satchel as she continues to hear more obscene comments from the same people that used to be kind to her from when she was a child. Which was only last week when she was hiding the pregnancy from them.

She knows now that she has lost everything and only has one option for her future at this point. Leave.

She walks over the main bridge and out of the gates of the Kingdom of Weselton. She looks back on the place that she once saw as her home and sheds a tear. She won't miss the haters and some parts. But she will miss the good things that was taken away because of what is a part of her now. A whore.

She looks forward at the dirt part that leads to forest.

" Alright baby. It's just the two of us for now on. It's just the two of us." She says to her stomach. " We'll survive this. We can do this."

She takes a deep breath and makes the first step towards her and her baby's unknown future.

* * *

Vanessa cries in the middle of the afternoon in pain as she takes laboured breaths.

It has been a difficult five months ever since she has forced to be on her own. She tried every kingdom she could walk to in the efforts to find some place. Anywhere for a job. No one would hire a pregnant unmarried woman. Let alone a teenager.

In order to survive, she had to learn survival in the forest fast given the unpredictable weather. There were times where she had to learn how to steal from the kingdoms she would visit, but luckily there were people who were sympathetic enough to give her some. Not a lot, but some is better than none.

Vanessa screams as another contraction comes on. She knew it was going to painful and long, but not this painful and long. Considering she has been in labor for almost two day days.

The conditions are not ideal. For one thing, it's out in the forest. In the middle of winter. In a cave. Her legs exposed to the cold air. But it's the best she can do. It's all she can do.

" What am I going to do?" She cries from both her pain and fear of the near future. " What am I going to do…. AHHHHHH!"

Her labor has now progress to where she feels she needs to push.

She grunts as she pushes as hard as she could. When the pain became unbearable, she started screaming her head off to the point animals would scurry away from anywhere near the cave.

After so many more hours and more pushing, to the point it is now nighttime, Vanessa finally feels her baby come out of her.

The breath become so much better and she can no longer feel as much pain as she did. However, she doesn't hear crying. She sits up and pulls up her bloodied skirt to see what was going on. She looks down at her baby and her heart stops at what she sees.

Her baby girl has white hair and her eyes closed. Her skin is pale. Almost blue from the cold. She was small and very quiet. As well not breathing.

Vanessa shakes her head in denial and fear as she quickly cuts the cord with a knife near her and wraps her daughter in the only warm clean thing she has. A beautifully made dark blue baby blanket.

She made that blanket with tender love and care with yarn that was given to her by a soothsayer. During the five months since she became homeless, she taught herself how to weave. Each moment of spare time she had when she wasn't traveling, she spent working on that blanket. She felt if her child were to be born homeless, then she should at least have one thing that was beautiful.

" Please. Please baby. Don't die." She begs quietly as she cradles the little child in her arms as she pats her back to get her to breath. Trying to warm her. " Don't die. Don't die."

She hears her cough and starts crying.

Vanessa breathes a sigh of relief as tears come to her eyes.

The happiness is short live when she feels her daughter cough and make Vanessa's shoulder feel like ice. She looks at her shoulder sees that where her child coughed has cover it in a frost.

" So it is true." She says as she slowly puts her daughter against her chest.

Months beforehand, Vanessa tried to steal bread from a elder woman unsuccessfully.

 _The woman glares up at her straight in the eye and says, " When that child of yours is born, it will have the power of ice and snow. I would be careful if were you."_

" _Huh?" She says._

" _I'm a soothsayer. I know what I see." She says._

 _Vanessa backs away but the woman just walks towards her more._

 _The woman reaches into her bag and pulls out a thick mass of beautiful dark blue yarn._

" _You may think of yourself as damaged goods and nothing more." The woman says as she thrusts the yarn to Vanessa. " What you must do is use this yarn for something that is most important to you. It will show you the way." Before she went on her way. Leaving Vanessa with the bread and the yarn._

Vanessa didn't know what to think of the woman at the time other than that she was lucky enough not to be arrested for getting caught. Not wanting to take a risk, she did what the woman had asked of her and used the yarn to make something that was most important to her. Her child.

" What am I going to do?" She asks herself again to figure out her mess of a situation.

She places her bundled up girl on top of her clothes and despite the pain and exhaustion, she gets up on her feet. She slowly goes out of the cave and looks around for any place near.

She sees light from down into a valley and sees a kingdom. The Kingdom of Arendelle.

She looks back at her crying baby and comes to realize and understand the very first thing of what's going on.

She can't take care of her.

She has a bad reputation and she's only a child. No older than sixteen. As long as they are together, her daughter will have the same fate. But unlike her, this baby has a chance. She has a chance to live a life with a clean slate.

She looks back at the brightness of the kingdom and gets an idea. A long shot of an idea to say for the very least.

The Queen. The Ice Queen.

It makes sense. The Queen of the kingdom has no children and has ice powers. Surely she will be able to raise her daughter or for the very least, give her to someone who can raise a child like her.

She goes back over where her baby is and puts on her cloak.

" Alright. We're going on a little trip." She says as she picks up the baby.

The baby cries in objection.

" I know." She says soothingly to the infant as the two of them head towards the exit of the cave. " But you're going to be somewhere warm real soon. Someone is going to take proper care of you. I promise you. I promise."

She starts to make the journey towards the Kingdom of Arendelle to do what is best for her daughter. Even if it means that she will never see her again.

* * *

She did it. She did the deed.

She knows that she will be safe. Knowing that the Queen is nearby outside. She's bound to notice the baby soon. If not now.

It was easier than it looks. She found a small wooden box for her baby to provide extra warmth. Not really many guards were out tonight, so getting to the courtyard was a cinch. All she had to do was place her baby right by the main gates and get out of the palace courtyard as fast as possible before anyone notices her presence.

Vanessa knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make it any easier for her when she did have to finally let go of that box that has her child in it.

Vanessa lets out a breath and she holds on to herself as she continues walking back the way she came. Feeling empty and heavier than ever despite once being pregnant.

Where she was going to go, she doesn't know.

As she reaches the edge of the kingdom, she starts feeling even more pain and weakness. The post birth must have come back to haunt her.

" Come on." She quietly tells herself in determination. " Just make it to the cave."

She shivers as a gust of wind hits her. Even though she is wearing a cloak, the cold is hitting to her bones. It's nearing the end of the winter, but looks like the weather is having a last wave and it's a hard one.

Just when she thought she can't get any worse, she feels wet under her skirt. Even though the snow is only ankle deep. She looks behind her and down at her tracks in the snow and sees blood sprinkle the snow that leads up to her. She's bleeding.

" I'm dying." She says before she feels like she is about to collapse in on herself.

She sees a light in a distance and sees that there is a cabin up ahead. She makes herself go towards the warm glow light.

Each step she takes, she becomes even more weak and even more ready to give up. But she keeps going. She keeps making herself go.

A bead of sweat trickles down her forehead and she feels herself becoming more unstable.

When she is finally about twenty feet from the cabin, she collapses onto the snow and shakes violently with words from her mother going through her head.

" _You are now a whore and you will die one."_

" Maybe she's right…" Vanessa says as she feels herself lose consciousness. She hears a door open and light shine upon her before darkness swallows her up.

* * *

The first day of spring is shown by the glistening grass on the ground due to the melted snow and the new sun that shows all of the colors of nature today.

A young woman wearing a clean cream blouse with a red vest over it and an apron over her green skirt looks out the window of the cottage she's living in and drinks her morning tea. Feeling content with the aspiring day, but empty inside.

" Nessa!" An older woman by the name of Terese. " Help me with this textile."

Vanessa, now called Nessa, puts down her tea and runs over to the next room.

Terese sighs, " This pattern is a disaster. What was I thinking of using orange thread with blue and gold. Now look where it's got me."

Nessa looks at the pattern on the weaving. It's pretty, but the pattern itself needs work.

" Maybe if we add an orange trim, it might make it more cohesive." Nessa offers.

" Well your textile work is very well known in Arendelle. I trust you.I should have looked for you earlier. Guess it was a good thing that I found you passed out in the snow five years ago." She says.

" Yeah." Nessa says with tightness in her chest. " I guess it was a good thing."

It has been five years since that fateful night when she did what she did. Terese found her and a week later she woke up in her house. It took her at least a month to recover. Since then she has spent almost all of her time in this cabin working. Earning her keep. Turns out Terese had no children. Not even a husband and no one to help her. Which worked in her favor.

" You know the Queen constantly requests to see you." Terese says. " Many people from all over the world have come from their kingdoms just for your fabrics, yet the Queen has yet to see you."

" I don't think she would bother to see me." The twenty-one year chuckles. But there is a reason why she can't go to the palace. She can't handle the idea of it.

" I still think you're crazy." Terese says in a joking manner. " If I was invited to the palace, I would seize the chance right away and asked for a day in my honor."

" Guess I'm not like you." Nessa says before becoming absentmind. " Guess I'm not like you."

That night, Nessa closes the door behind her to her room and lays on her bed. Still in disbelief that she has a bed of her own. She digs under her pillow and pulls out a little doll.

The doll is a little and a child like version of her, but with white hair. She envisions of that's what her daughter looks like now.

She threads a needle and starts stitching an intricate snowflake trim to the little blue skirt on the doll.

Nessa looks at the doll and sings

 _I know you don't know me as you sleep tonight_

 _I know you don't know that something's missing_

 _But it doesn't matter because you're happy far from me…_

 _You have someone to tuck in bed_

 _You have someone to sing you a lullaby._

 _That person isn't me, but I wish it could be._

 _In my dreams….._

 _I'm with you, I hold you….._

 _In my dreams…._

 _You know me, You smile at me…..._

 _Fate has separated us._

 _It's not fair but it's for the best._

 _I don't doubt you have love in your life_

 _I would never take you away from that._

 _You belong there. I belong here._

 _In my dreams…._

 _We meet again. We say hello_

 _In my dreams….._

 _You'll forgive me. I'll say I love…. you_

Nessa sits the doll on her bedside table and blows out her lantern to dream.

* * *

Nessa wakes up to someone banging on the door frantically.

The door flies open. Terese rushes over to Nessa.

" Get up!" She shouts.

" Terese?" Nessa groans. " What's up?"

" The Queen! That's what! She's here!" Terese says.

" What?" Nessa says as she gets out of bed. " What do you mean she's here?"

" I mean she is sitting in my kitchen right now. Having a cup of tea. She wants to see you." Terese says. " Get up and get dressed!"

She then runs out of her room. Leaving the young woman feeling frantic herself, but for an entirely different reason.

" I need to get out of here." She says before shaking her head. Not a good idea. Besides, it's not like she's seen her before.

She throws on her clothes and grabs a bandana the push back her mass of hair before she steps out of her room to the kitchen.

Terese wasn't kidding. The Queen was here! She's looks more beautiful than she ever imagined.

" Well. I'll leave you two." Terese says before she steps out of the kitchen.

" So you're the one behind the beautiful fabrics." Queen Elsa smiles as she stands up. " I admire your work. So does Gwen."

" Gwen?" Nessa asks meekly in confusion.

The Queen chuckles, " My daughter. She's tends to get down and dirty but she sure loves anything she finds pretty. She's outside the house right now playing in the fields with Caleb and Ileane.

" Oh." Nessa takes a sharp breath. She's tempted to go out to see her daughter, but she remains in her place. Her daughter is doing well. She doesn't want to ruin it.

" What's strange is that you refused to come to the palace so many times." Queen Elsa steps over to Nessa. Who is barely trying to keep it under control. " And also that you were only living and working here for five years."

" I just needed a change of view. That's all. I tend to be shy and I'm not quite for such attention." She explains away as she looks down at the floor.

" Please look at me Nessa." Queen asks sternly but gently. Nessa shakingly looks up. " I think you are trying to run away from something."

" Not really. Just keep my distance. That's all." Nessa says before regret saying it.

" I'm going to ask you this once and I need you to be honest with me. So we are both clear about what happened." The queen steps forward towards Nessa.

Nessa gulps and shudders in response. She knows what she's going to ask her.

" Did you abandoned a baby on Arendelle's steps five years ago?" She asks.

Nessa starts sobbing and covers her face with her hands as she sits down in a chair. She nods her head as she cries. This secret has been in her for so long that just hearing it now is so painful, but it is even more painful to keep it in.

" I know I've done something terrible. Abandoning a child is wrong, but she deserves better than me." She explains as she cries. " I'm only a whore. I have always been a whore. She didn't deserve a whore for a mother. I All I knew was that I had to get her to someone who can and will take care of her. Then I can die as the whore I have always been knowing she would never have to deal with me."

Elsa comes up to her grasps the young woman's shoulder gently. She can't say that she understands but what she must have been through was unexplainable.

" You did what you thought was best for Gwen and you're not a whore." Queen Elsa says as she sits down in a chair next to Nessa. " I don't how it all started and what lead up to this, but I know you must have loved her so much to give her away and it must have been so hard to as well."

Nessa shakes her head, " Please. Don't justify for what I've done. I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve to be here after what I've done. I had men pay me for my body. I don't deserve your forgiveness your majesty." Nessa says as tears continuously stream from her eyes.

Elsa was about to say something until the two of them hear the main door behind her open.

" Mama." A girl calls.

Just hearing the little girl makes Nessa's world come to a screeching contemplates not turning around, but her body turns for her on instinct. She looks up and sees what she knows is her daughter.

Nessa gasps quietly and tears stop shedding down her face when she sees the young princess with her curly white hair and pale skin with a rosy hue that she has gotten from the woman who gave birth to her.

Elsa walks over to her and says, " Gwen. There's someone I would like for you to meet."

The little girl nods and grasps her mother's hand and lets her lead the girl over to Nessa.

Nessa says nothing as she slowly slides from her chair and kneels down onto the floor in front of the girl.

" Hi." She chokes out and tries to place her hand on the girl, but she pulls away at the last second.

" Hello." Gwen smiles before she notices the woman's crying. " Are you ok?"

" Yeah. I think I'm ok. At least I'm going to be." She says.

She gets an idea.

" Wait here." She says to the girl.

She gets up and heads to her room. It was a second later before she comes out with the beautiful handmade doll she has been making for so long. She kneels back down in front of the girl and holds the doll out to her.

" This doll needs someone special to take care of her. I don't think I can do it, but I think you can take good care of her.." She says.

Gwen takes the doll in her small hands and looks at it before she smiles.

" She's so pretty." She says before she hugs it tightly.

" I know." Nessa says before she wipes the cascaded tears from her face. " It's made with every stitch of love in it."

" Why are you crying?" Gwen asks.

" I'd just been hurting for a long time." She says.

" Gwen." Elsa says softly to her daughter. " This is your birth mother Nessa. She carried you in her tummy for so long before you came to live with me. I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted you to be able to understand this."

" I did it because your mother needs you more than I do and I wasn't ready for a child of my own. You see I was a bit young and I didn't have a home to give you. I hope you understand." She says to the child.

The child smiles and says, " I understand."

" Is it ok if I….. give you a hug?" She asks. The little girl smiles. Nessa wraps her arms around the child's frame and hugs her. Once again tears stream down her face, but it's more content tears.

Elsa smiles. She knew there was more to her daughter's birth mother's story than just a case of abandonment. She's glad to have found her. More importantly for Gwen to know that she was given up because of love.

They release their embrace.

Gwen suddenly gets excited " I can do ice powers! See" She says as she blows in her hand. A little snowman is made in the palm of her hand.

Nessa chuckles and smiles for the first time since meeting her child again. She says nothing as she watches Gwen being who she is and more importantly being happy.

* * *

Nessa still works as the kingdom's best weaver, but at least now she has more bearable burden to carry.

Nothing she can do will change the past, but she doesn't want it to change. Even if it means to bear the more unhappy memories, she will have more happy ones to overshadow the ones she wants to forget.

She occasionally visits Gwen and she visits her and Terese's shop with her mom, but she's not her daughter and she is not her mother. They are more like aunt and niece if you think about it. But still family nevertheless.

Giving up Gwen was hardest thing she had ever done, it should've killed her. But it didn't. Because life wasn't done with her yet. Not by a long shot.

Her life changed forever when she got pregnant. She will never get back the life she once had, but it doesn't matter. Even if Nessa never got to be her mother, Gwen was the best thing that ever happened to her.

* * *

 **Nessa's story was on my mind for several weeks. I thought I would do her side of the story because this is often not a story to be told. I wanted to make her someone who loves her child so much that she had to make the most heartbreaking decision she has ever made. Plus to also to know what also happens to her afterwards.**

 **The song I wrote was inspired by another song by an artist called Malumi. The song is called** **In My Dreams.** **It's a beautiful song. I encourage you guys to check it out. I only took out a few elements from it and formed the rest of the song myself.**

 **Please Review. See You Later.**


End file.
